The Adventurous of Dead Me
by Johnius86
Summary: Basically, I die before my time and God says I can have a room were I can do what ever I want so I decide to go to the My little pony world.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventurous of Dead Me

Chapter 1:My Little Pony

Hello, this is my very first fan fiction (by the way, thank you for giving me a chance and reading this). A bit of a warning before reading, i am new to all this so I will mess up here and there,so if you could be so kind as to point out my mess ups I would be very thank full (and by that I don't mean saying I'm horrible at this or I suck), there will be a lot of cliches,just saying.I got the beginning idea from Dnny99 and his story "My New Life in Equestria". I will try to go as canon with the story line as I let's begin.

I do not own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.

Chapter 1

As me and my mom were driving through town,we were at a stand still. I could see in front of us that a semi truck with a giant tank on the back had smashed into another car,then all the sudden people started running away. We were far away so we though we were fine until the semi truck exploded and a single piece of shrapnel went right into my chest killing me almost instantly. I awoke in a white room with nothing in it, until a large ball of light appeared. "Hello John", said a voice i can't even explain."Where am I? What are you?" I asked. "You are dead, but before it was your time". "God dam it! Oops, sorry". "Its all right, that's most peoples reaction anyway". "So are you God or some other superior being"?I asked. "Yes, I am God and to make up for you dyeing before your time I will give you this room to do as you please", the orb said. "But what about heaven and all my dead family and all that"? I asked."You may go there when ever you want, for this room is special, you may think of any place in the world and a portal will appear, or the world of any television show or video game but mind you that if you go to the real world, you can not interact with anyone",the orb explained. "Now I will leave you to it,have fun". And with that the orb vanished.

Huh, so I can do anything... how about I go to the the My Little Pony world? Then a piece of paper appears in my hand with details. TYPE,COLOR,MANE,CUTIE MARK,CLOTHES(optional) and NAME. Well I am a proud Alaskan so how about unicorn,light blue, white, a snowflake,heavy snow coat with hood and the name...it has to be something cool and strike fear into the hearts of my enemies if needed... Jack I was done filling it out the paper burst into flames and a portal appeared."Well its time to see if I did this right",and with that I jumped in.

I awoke on a train, and the first thing I did was look at my hands,but instead I found hooves. "Holy crap it worked"! I looked around and realized I was on the train from the show, and i could see Ponyvile in the distance. I then looked at my reflection in the window and I got what I wanted, a horn,light blue color, snow white mane and I looked at my rump and there was the snowflake. To my right was a heavy coat, a piece of paper and a ticket all in a stack on the some reason I was freezing so I put on the coat, it was light brown in color with fluff on all the edges. It cut off just before my cutie mark and it just covered my ears. I looked at the paper and it had more ,TIME SET and PERSONALITY. Okay then: making snow/ice( I have an idea for later), after the Equestria Girls movie and shy as my personality because that's how I am again it burst into flames and then ashes. Then i looked at the ticket, it read " " to Ponyvile. Hmm... how about the crystal empire, then I blinked and that's what the ticket said."Well now I just have to wait until we arrive at Ponyvile". And after about five minutes of looking out the window someon-er somePONY yelled "NOW ARRIVING AT PONYVILE STATION".

As I was getting off the train it dawned on me,"I don't know how to use magic"! And I need magic if my idea is going to work! Hmm... well I am in ponyvile, how about I go and see the newest princess, TWILIGHT SPARKLE! I had to ask several pony's for directions but I finally found the library."Hellooo"? "Please come in". I'd know that voice any ware,OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD, it's her! Twilight! "How may I help you today?" "Um,I,um, I just got off the train and I,um, seem to have lost my memory,and I was hoping I could see one of your books on basic magic to see if tha-", I was cut off by her touching my horn with hers and my entire life flashing before my eyes, I then proceeded to pass out.

I will continue in chapter 2

please tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventurous of Dead Me

Hello people who are still reading(once again thank you). Last time I left off with Twilight making me pass out,so lets see what that was about.

I do not own My Little Pony,Hasbro does

Chapter 2

As I was lying on the floor of the library,something started shaking I open my eyes I see to my left a purple blur with green I try to remember what happened I realized that I passed out when my life flashed before my eyes and it got to the part were I died. "Well at least I didn't die again". "Twi, he's awake", the blur said. As my vision focused I realized it was spike!Then Twilight started coming at me and I tried to scoot away in fear until she said "its okay, I didn't mean to knock you out like that". As I calmed down she said "I don't know why you passed out like that, that spell was just supposed to make you regain your memory". Yea and it worked like a charm but that's not what was wrong with me. "Sorry but I still cant remember anything, what I was trying to say was if I learned basic magic, I might remember". "Oh, well I can teach you if you want", she said." I was just thinking about renting a book or something". "Oh come now, its the least I can do for you considering what I did earlier"

And after about half an hour I finally learned basic magic (witch is just levitation). "By the way, I never did get your name", she said. "Oh, its Jack Frostbite, and I think my memory is coming back now", I said." OK then _Jack Frost,_ whats your special talent"? "I can make can make special snow and ice that wont melt for about 12 hours and when it does it just evaporates", I said. "That can be very useful in these hot summer off hot, aren't you burning in that heavy coat"? "Not I better get out of your mane and get out of here". "Well it was nice meeting you Jack,and remember my door is always open".

Okay, I now know how to use my magic, my plan is being set in I was thinking that a brown pony with a hour glass cutie mark walked by,so I asked "hey doctor, what time is it?" "About 5:00pm". Cool, I met Doctor Whooves!Oh crap, its going to be dark soon and I don't have a place to stay! Just then some pony walked into me. "Oh,sorry..." FLUTTERSHY (yay)! Then we just kind of looked at each other for a minute until I said "...You look shy-er then .That means your not going to make new friends on your own. I will be friends with you, your not scary like other pony's". Then she smiled and blushed," My name is fluttershy..." "And my name is Jack Frostbite, nice to meet you."

After a few minutes of talking, I asked "Do you know any place I can stay for the night?" "Oh, well you can stay with me for a night or two..." "Realy?" "Sure, you seem nice, just don't try anything funny." "I pinkie promise," I said. And with that we were off to her cottage. Once we got there it was about 10:00pm. How the hell did 5 hours pass? But I was to tired to care. Fluttershy set me up with a couch, a blanket and a pillow, better then nothing. We said our good nights and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light,and I slept like a rock till morning.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventurous of Dead Me

I do not own My Little Pony,Hasbro does

Chapter 3

I woke up to a bright sunny day in Equestria. I walked over to a table inside Fluttershy's cottage and fount a note."Went to town, I'll be back tonight if your still staying, love Fluttershy". "Wait, love as in... never I might as well go to town to find a job if I want to eat tonight". Just then I realized that a small bunny was staring at me. "Oh, Angel Bunny". As I looked at the small animal I noted that it was what looked like panting like it was hot."Whats wrong little guy, you hot? Here". I then used my special talent for the first time and made a small animal then proceeded to tackle the snowball and roll around in it." OK then, time to go make a living"! And I was off.

Because it was Saturday it was a lot more crowded compared to the first time I was in town, and it felt hotter,perfect. I walked around shops looking for help wanted in the windows until I found the Cutie Mark Crusaders behind a hand made wooden stand."Hello girls, what are you up to today"? "We're selling lemon aid", said Apple Bloom. "But no one has bought any in hours"! whined Scootaloo. "Hey girls, do you mind if I use your stand here for a while?", I asked. "OK, but on two conditions,ONE, if we need to use it again in the future we want it back,and TWO, if you become rich from whatever you're doing we want a cut".Sweetie Bell said. "Deal".

I started out small, just making some snowballs and a block of ice to five minutes pasted before a colt stopped to look at what I was selling."Were did you get snowballs in the middle of summer?""Oh, I make it myself with magic.""How much?""Lets say... five bits per snowball.""But I could easily go and find some ware I could buy a cold drink for less."He said. "Well you see the problem with a cold drink on a day like this is that it probably wont last very long, but my snow wont melt for at least ten hours unless you throw it at a wall.""OK, I'll take two.""REALLY?! I mean... that will be ten bits please."And that set off a chain of events that was basically like he told two friends and they told two friends until it was the end of the day and I was left with one hundred crap that went better than I expected! I had the biggest grin on my face all the way back to Fluttershy's cottage.I burst through the door,"Honey I'm home!'"Well you seem happy.""Hey Shy, how would you feel about a roommate?""I guess I wouldn't mind, why?""Because I got first months rent!" as I put on the table fifty bits."And if tomorrow is like today there's plenty more were that came from."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers, im back. I was a little distracted by GTA 5 and some other things to start this up again. I now have a total of one person who added my story to their favorites! that may not seem like much but as long as one person likes my story that is what will keep this and one person wrote a review saying this type of story is called Humans in Equestria and that these are the type of stories that give bronies a bad name... but he did not insult me directly so i will take it as positive input, is that the word for it? i dont can some one tell me what to say about who owns what, can i just say all rights go to respected owners or is that to simple.

I do not own My Little Pony, Hasbro does

Chapter 4

Once again I was in the white room, I could see my portal to Equestria in the corner but the rest of the room was blank.

Why am I here again?

**Hello brotha**

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU

**Thats kinda hard to explain, im what all the people in the world have in the back of there mind, for some im the voice in your head telling you to do things, for others if you get to a certain point i become the other half of your split personality. **

Why are you here? Im dead right?

**Well yes but you are special, You are dead but you still exists in different universes so i still have to hang around you. **

Yea but WHY are you here?

**Oh, that. Well you will never really "Rest in Peace" until you face all of your demons.**

Like what?

**Well just all the things that made you sad or angry when you were alive like the fact that you were kind of fat.**

Well thanks for being honest about that,and i was not that fat anyway,but that doesn't matter now considering im dead.

**Moving on.**

*After about a hour of letting the anger out,crying, attempting to strangle the blank figure,and thinking*

**And now we are done and you can now rest in peace.**

...I dont feel much different.

**Dont worry, this will help you in the long run.**

So now what?

**Now you may go back to your pony world.**

Once again waking up in Fluttershys cottage to nopony there,not even angel, I go back to town with 50 bits in my pocket.

**were we gooooin**

OH MY GO-oh its only you, what are you doing in my head again?

**What I cant tag along for your new life?**

Well it would be nice to have something to talk as long as this doesn't turn into that video game THE DARKNESS.

**No promises hehehe. ONWORD. **

Another hot day in ponyville, not as hot as yesterday, but still , the CMC are using the stand.

**well we could do what any MLP fan would do right now, go and see Apple Jack for work.**

Ok, were would we even start looking for applejack,she could be anywhere right now.

**Turn around.**

Oh hey, her apple stand!

**hay is for horses hurhurhur**

"Hello sweet Apple Jack, I am here to...** SPREAD THE WORD OF OUR ONE TRUE KING DISCORD"**

ARE YOU INSANE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING

**having some fun**

"Okaaay,what can I do you for?"She said cautiously. "I am looking for work and was wondering if you had anything you need help with." "Not at the moment, no. but I was just about to go back to my farm,maybe my brother needs help with something." "Perfect, mind if I tag along?"

**sweet, so when are you going to bone her**

What?I'm not going to do that!

**Why not**

Because for one this is My Little Pony and two I dont even like her, I would try to go after twilight or rainbow dash

"You ok over there?" "What? yea im fine, just in thought."

By the way, I never did get a name from you voice in my head.

**Just call me Anonymous for now, you know, like that group of hackers with the cool masks. Oh and a couple of other things I should point out, I'm gay,I have charisma out the wazzu and I know how to fight.**

...You're gay?

**Yea, and?**

I dont have a problem with that its just, I thought you were a reflection of me and I dont think I'm gay, that's all.

**Oh, well anyway...**

*sigh* i think this is going to be a long walk.


End file.
